ParaKnowYa
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: You should never trust an online dating service, simply because you never know who you'll end up with. Scam/Sam
1. Forums

**Title: ParaKnowYa  
Summary:** You should never trust an online dating service, simply because you never know who you'll end up with.  
**Rating: T  
Pairing: Stupid Question.  
Dedicated To: CRESENTA'S LARK! (Is it me or are all my fics dedicated to someone? :P)  
Disclaimer:** **I had to use some real matchmaker sites to help me with this. If they seem similar to the site, I'm sorry in advance. I don't own those sites either (Thank God). I also use the same questions for a MATCH QUIZ. These questions are from , I DO NOT OWN THOSE QUESTIONS!  
Note#2: You will notice spaces when I write a site. (matchmaker101 . com). This is because without that space, you cannot see the site name at all. Same goes for emails.**

**

* * *

**

**WELCOME to matchmaker101 . com! At matchmaker101, we give 100 percent to help you find your one true love! **

**LOGIN: Username: ____ Password: _____**

_**OR!!!!**_

**CREATE AN ACCOUNT:  
**

**I am a:**_ (Choo_se _Option)_ - Man Seeking A Woman, Woman Seeking A Man, Man Seeking a Man, Woman Seeking a Woman

**AGE RANGE: **

**Date of Birth:**

**From**: _(Choose County From List)_

**Username:**

**Password:**

**Reenter Password:**

**Email:**

**Reenter Email:**

**JOIN.**

**Other Options: ****MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, CHATROOM, FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

**

* * *

**

"Clover, I'm not joining some stupid matchmaker site!"

"Sammie, I love you and all, but you NEED a boyfriend." Insert rolling of eyes here. "When was the last time you had one? The stoneage?"

"Clover, I love you dearly and all, but that sounded like one of Mandy's pathetic comebacks."

...

"Oh no you didn't."

* * *

**WELCOME to ! At matchmaker101, we give 100 percent to help you find your one true love! **

**LOGIN: Username: ____ Password: _____**

_**OR!!!!**_

**CREATE AN ACCOUNT:  
**

**I am a:**_ (Choo_se _Option)_ - Woman Seeking A Man,

**AGE RANGE:** 19 - 22

**Date of Birth:** Month: August, Day: 13, Year: 1989

**From:** _(Choose County From List)_ USA

**Username:** simplesammy

**Password:** ********

**Reenter Password:** ********

**Email:** samsimpson gmail . com

**Reenter Email:** samsimpson gmail . com

**JOIN.**

_(Join) Click._

**TAKE OUR MANDATORY MATCHMAKER QUIZ! (This helps us find the right person for you)**

**_Take Now or Later_.**

_(Later) Click._

**Other Options: MY ACCOUNT, ****MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, CHATROOM, FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

_(Matchmaker Quizzes)_ _Click._

**MATCHMAKER QUIZZES!**

**Quiz Number 1: **How do you know if he's the one for you?

**Quiz Number 2: **Does your crush like you back?

**Quiz Number 3:** What do you look for in a soulmate?

**Quiz Number 4:** What's your romantic personality?

**Quiz Number 5:** How romantic are you?

**Quiz Number 6:** How well do you know your partner?

**Quiz Number 7:** Is he/she committed to your relationship?

**Quiz Number 8:** Are you ready for commitment?

**Quiz Number 9:** What's your kissing IQ?

**Quiz Number 10:** Are you a public flirt?

**PAGE 1 of 40 (NEXT PAGE) (LAST PAGE)  
**

**Other Options: ****MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, CHATROOM, FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

_(Forums) Click._

**TOPICS/REPLIES/ADMINISTRATOR/LAST POST**

does he like me back? - 14 - _loveydovey203_ - 9/2/08

ALL LADIES! UR DREAM MAN IS HERE!! - 29 - _playboys92 -_ 9/2/08

newbies only b*tches - 32 - _wishfulthinkin11_ - 9/2/08

matchmakermatchmaker - 9 - _duhs2uallz_ - 9/1/08

come here for comfort if your boyfriend broke up with u!! (GIRLS ONLY) - 40 - _sympatheticreactions _- 8/31/08

come here for comfort if your girl broke up with you (OR YOU DUMPED HER! HAHA!) (BOYS ONLY) - 63 - _grinalittle_ - 8/26/08

is he the one for you? - 13 - _smilesallaround099_ - 8/20/08

This Is Stupid - 12 - _SadistAtHeart_ - 8/20/08

giveortake - try and see what happens - 19 - _genius0291_ - 8/14/08

Need Advice? I Can Help!!! - 89 - _helpfulhelp101 - _8/14/08

**PAGE 1 of 105 (NEXT PAGE) (LAST PAGE)**

_(This Is Stupid) Click._

_**SadistAtHeart **_(8/19/08): **Why are idiotic morons asking "does he like me back" if you're on a FREAKIN MATCHMAKER SITE. You are not here to see if your pathetic crush at school likes you back, you're here to find a potential mate.**

_**loveydovey203**_ (8/19/08): **y r u so cruel sadist? oh no wonder, ur names SPEAKS FOR U!!!!!**

**_SadistAtHeart:_**(8/19/08): **I've heard better comebacks from a toaster.**

**_loveydovey203:_** (8/19/08): **u knw wat? shut up ok? if u dont like wat im sayin, then dont READ. Moron.**

**_sympatheticreactions_** (8/19/08): **lol omg yo guys chilll... its just a ?. no need to get worked up lol**

**_SadistAtHeart:_** (8/19/08): **How am I a moron if you're the one asking stupid questions? **

**_loveydovey203_** (8/19/08): **u knw wat? shut up? I dont have to talk 2 u. u dnt evn knw wat ur sayin**

**_SadistAtHeart_** (8/20/08): **Says the girl who asks idiotic questions.**

**_loveydovey203 _**(8/20/08): **SHUT UP OK?! ur no1. **

**_SadistAtHeart_** (8/20/08): **I thought you said you didn't have to talk to me. Your guy probably doesn't like you, since no one likes a hypocrite.**

**_ginadreama_** (8/20/08): **woah lol. sadist, ur harsh. :P**

**_smilesallaround099_** (8/20/08): **omg dont listen to him loveydovey. ur allowed to do whatever u want. dont let him get u mad. it helps no one but him**

**TYPE IN NEW POST? (Yes) (No) **

_(Yes) Click. _

_**simplesammy** _(9/2/08): **Smiles is right Lovey. I'm sure your guy likes you back, try asking him out! **

**LOGOUT? (Yes) (No)**

_(Yes) Click._

**simplesammy has logged out.**

_

* * *

_

Sam sighed when she entered her chemistry class, since she had to sit with Clover today and Alex was absent. She just knew that Clover would continue to talk about how she would now help her find her true love, since she didn't have a date in _"forever"_. As if boys were the only thing that mattered in life, but did Clover know that? Of course not. Clover knowing that academics and family and friends actually existed outside the realm of boys would mean the apocolypse was coming.

"So...?" Clover's question didn't even need to be finished since Sam could figure it out by Clover's devious smile. "Did you find anyone?"

_Should I ignore her? _

It was a tempting thought, it really was, but Sam could only sigh because she knew Clover would make her do something worse if she started to ignore her. Sam had insulted Clover yesterday and it ended up with Sam making an account on matchmaker101 . com.

"No Clover, I didn't."

Monotone. Stick to the monotone. Hopefull, (or eventually), Clover would realize that Sam wasn't in the mood to talk.

Clover sighed. "It's ok. There's tons of time." ... Anything else Clover said was ignored.

But she did hear one thing.

"Go on the site again or else I'll tell everyone what happened at the sleepover."

...

Ugh.

* * *

**WELCOME to ! At matchmaker101, we give 100 percent to help you find your one true love! **

**LOGIN: Username: simplesammy Password: **********

**WELCOME SIMPLESAMMY!**

**TAKE OUR MANDATORY MATCHMAKER QUIZ! (This helps us find the right person for you)**

**_Take Now or Later_.**

_(Later) Click._

**Other Options: ****MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, CHATROOM, FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

_(Forums) Click._

**TOPICS/REPLIES/ADMINISTRATOR/LAST POST**

This Is Stupid - 14 - _SadistAtHeart_ - 9/3/08

does he like me back? - 14 - _loveydovey203_ - 9/2/08

ALL LADIES! UR DREAM MAN IS HERE!! - 29 - _playboys92 -_ 9/2/08

newbies only b*tches - 32 - _wishfulthinkin11_ - 9/2/08

matchmakermatchmaker - 9 - _duhs2uallz_ - 9/1/08

come here for comfort if your boyfriend broke up with u!! (GIRLS ONLY) - 40 - _sympatheticreactions _- 8/31/08

come here for comfort if your girl broke up with you (OR YOU DUMPED HER! HAHA!) (BOYS ONLY) - 63 - _grinalittle_ - 8/26/08

is he the one for you? - 13 - _smilesallaround099_ - 8/20/08

giveortake - try and see what happens - 19 - _genius0291_ - 8/14/08

Need Advice? I Can Help!!! - 89 - _helpfulhelp101 - _8/14/08

**PAGE 1 of 105 (NEXT PAGE) (LAST PAGE)**

_(This Is Stupid) Click._

_**SadistAtHeart **_(8/19/08): **Why are idiotic morons asking "does he like me back" if you're on a FREAKIN MATCHMAKER SITE. You are not here to see if your pathetic crush at school likes you back, you're here to find a potential mate.**

_**loveydovey203**_ (8/19/08): **y r u so cruel sadist? oh no wonder, ur names SPEAKS FOR U!!!!!**

**_SadistAtHeart:_**(8/19/08): **I've heard better comebacks from a toaster.**

**_loveydovey203:_** (8/19/08): **u knw wat? shut up ok? if u dont like wat im sayin, then dont READ. Moron.**

**_sympatheticreactions_** (8/19/08): **lol omg yo guys chilll... its just a ?. no need to get worked up lol**

**_SadistAtHeart:_** (8/19/08): **How am I a moron if you're the one asking stupid questions? **

**_loveydovey203_** (8/19/08): **u knw wat? shut up? I dont have to talk 2 u. u dnt evn knw wat ur sayin**

**_SadistAtHeart_** (8/20/08): **Says the girl who asks idiotic questions.**

**_loveydovey203 _**(8/20/08): **SHUT UP OK?! ur no1. **

**_SadistAtHeart_** (8/20/08): **I thought you said you didn't have to talk to me. Your guy probably doesn't like you, since no one likes a hypocrite.**

**_ginadreama_** (8/20/08): **woah lol. sadist, ur harsh. :P**

**_smilesallaround099_** (8/20/08): **omg dont listen to him loveydovey. ur allowed to do whatever u want. dont let him get u mad. it helps no one but him**

_**simplesammy** _(9/2/08): **Smiles is right Lovey. I'm sure your guy likes you back, try asking him out! **

**_SadistAtHeart_** (9/3/08): **I don't enjoy it when other people butt their noses into my business.**

**TYPE IN NEW POST? (Yes) (No) **

_(Yes) Click. _

_**simplesammy**_ (9/3/08): **Well than stop doing business that's going to get everyone involved. You make fun of someone, we will respond back. It's only human nature to help someone.**

**Other Options: ****MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, CHATROOM, FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

_(My Account) Click._

**TAKE OUR MANDATORY MATCHMAKER QUIZ! (This helps us find the right person for you)**

**_Take Now or Later_.**

_(Now) Click._

**Quiz: You Know Love Is Out There** (_**AN: I DO NOT OWN THESE QUESTIONS)**_

1. What is your greatest motivation in life?

A) Love/Sex  
B) Knowledge/Intellect  
C) Art/Music/Expression  
D) Wealth/Money

_(B) Click._

How would your ideal match answer this question? _(Choose A, B, C, or D)_

_(B) Click.  
_

How important is their answer to you?

A) Irrelevant  
B) A little important  
C) Somewhat important  
D) Very Important  
E) Mandatory

_(C) Click._

2. Would you date an atheist?

A) Yes  
B) No

_(A) Click._

How would your ideal match answer this question?_ (Choose A or B)  
_

_(A) Click._

How important is their answer to you?

A) Irrelevant  
B) A little important  
C) Somewhat important  
D) Very Important  
E) Mandatory

_(B) Click._

3. How often do you keep your promise?

A) Always. My word is bond. No exceptions  
B) Whenever possible.  
C) Usually  
D) When convenient

_(B) Click._

How would your ideal match answer this question?_ (Choose A, B, C, or D)  
_

_(B) Click._

How important is their answer to you?

A) Irrelevant  
B) A little important  
C) Somewhat important  
D) Very Important  
E) Mandatory

_(D) Click._

4. Is it a requirement that you communicate with your significant other daily, in some way (phone, email, in person, etc.)?

A) Yes, no matter what.  
B) Yes, unless otherwise specified  
C) No, it's not necessary  
D) No, I'd prefer not to communicate daily

_(B) Click._

How would your ideal match answer this question?_ (Choose A, B, C, or D)  
_

_(B) Click._

How important is their answer to you?

A) Irrelevant  
B) A little important  
C) Somewhat important  
D) Very Important  
E) Mandatory

_(B) Click._

5. If looking for a match on OkCupid, would you consider connecting with someone whose relationship status is 'seeing someone' or 'married'?

A) Yes to both  
B) No to both  
C) Yes to "seeing someone" only  
D) Yes to 'married' only

_(B) Click._

How would your ideal match answer this question?_ (Choose A, B, C, or D)  
_

_(B) Click._

How important is their answer to you?

A) Irrelevant  
B) A little important  
C) Somewhat important  
D) Very Important  
E) Mandatory

_(D) Click._

6. Which makes for a better relationship?

A) Passion  
B) Dedication

_(B) Click._

How would your ideal match answer this question?_ (Choose A, B, C, or D)  
_

_(A) Click._

How important is their answer to you?

A) Irrelevant  
B) A little important  
C) Somewhat important  
D) Very Important  
E) Mandatory

_(C) Click._

7. Do you space out or daydream a lot?

A) All the time  
B) Never/Rarely  
C) Sometimes

_(B) Click._

How would your ideal match answer this question?_ (Choose A, B, C, or D)  
_

_(B) Click._

How important is their answer to you?

A) Irrelevant  
B) A little important  
C) Somewhat important  
D) Very Important  
E) Mandatory

_(C) Somewhat important_

8. Which of these options most closely describes what you're looking for in your next relationship?

A) Someone to come home to  
B) Someone to go out with  
C) Someone for tonight

_(A) Click._

How would your ideal match answer this question?_ (Choose A, B, C, or D)  
_

_(A) Click._

How important is their answer to you?

A) Irrelevant  
B) A little important  
C) Somewhat important  
D) Very Important  
E) Mandatory

_(E) Click._

9. How much can intelligence turn you on?

A) Intelligence can turn me on a lot!  
B) Intelligence can turn me on a bit  
C) Intelligence does nothing for me either way  
D) Intelligence turns me off

_(A) Click._

How would your ideal match answer this question?_ (Choose A, B, C, or D)  
_

_(A) Click._

How important is their answer to you?

A) Irrelevant  
B) A little important  
C) Somewhat important  
D) Very Important  
E) Mandatory

_(B) Click._

10) Would you need to sleep with someone before you considered marrying them?

A) Yes  
B) No

_(B) Click._

How would your ideal match answer this question?_ (Choose A, B, C, or D)  
_

_(B) Click._

How important is their answer to you?

A) Irrelevant  
B) A little important  
C) Somewhat important  
D) Very Important  
E) Mandatory

_(D) Click._

**(Submit) **

**_Your answers have been submitted. Results will be emailed to you._  
**

**Other Options: ****MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, CHATROOM, FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

_(Forums) Click._

**TOPICS/REPLIES/ADMINISTRATOR/LAST POST**

This Is Stupid - 15 - _SadistAtHeart_ - 9/3/08

does he like me back? - 14 - _loveydovey203_ - 9/2/08

ALL LADIES! UR DREAM MAN IS HERE!! - 29 - _playboys92 -_ 9/2/08

newbies only b*tches - 32 - _wishfulthinkin11_ - 9/2/08

matchmakermatchmaker - 9 - _duhs2uallz_ - 9/1/08

come here for comfort if your boyfriend broke up with u!! (GIRLS ONLY) - 40 - _sympatheticreactions _- 8/31/08

come here for comfort if your girl broke up with you (OR YOU DUMPED HER! HAHA!) (BOYS ONLY) - 63 - _grinalittle_ - 8/26/08

is he the one for you? - 13 - _smilesallaround099_ - 8/20/08

giveortake - try and see what happens - 19 - _genius0291_ - 8/14/08

Need Advice? I Can Help!!! - 89 - _helpfulhelp101 - _8/14/08

**PAGE 1 of 105 (NEXT PAGE) (LAST PAGE)**

_(This Is Stupid) Click._

_**SadistAtHeart **_(8/19/08): **Why are idiotic morons asking "does he like me back" if you're on a FREAKIN MATCHMAKER SITE. You are not here to see if your pathetic crush at school likes you back, you're here to find a potential mate.**

_**loveydovey203**_ (8/19/08): **y r u so cruel sadist? oh no wonder, ur names SPEAKS FOR U!!!!!**

**_SadistAtHeart:_**(8/19/08): **I've heard better comebacks from a toaster.**

**_loveydovey203:_** (8/19/08): **u knw wat? shut up ok? if u dont like wat im sayin, then dont READ. Moron.**

**_sympatheticreactions_** (8/19/08): **lol omg yo guys chilll... its just a ?. no need to get worked up lol**

**_SadistAtHeart:_** (8/19/08): **How am I a moron if you're the one asking stupid questions? **

**_loveydovey203_** (8/19/08): **u knw wat? shut up? I dont have to talk 2 u. u dnt evn knw wat ur sayin**

**_SadistAtHeart_** (8/20/08): **Says the girl who asks idiotic questions.**

**_loveydovey203 _**(8/20/08): **SHUT UP OK?! ur no1. **

**_SadistAtHeart_** (8/20/08): **I thought you said you didn't have to talk to me. Your guy probably doesn't like you, since no one likes a hypocrite.**

**_ginadreama_** (8/20/08): **woah lol. sadist, ur harsh. :P**

**_smilesallaround099_** (8/20/08): **omg dont listen to him loveydovey. ur allowed to do whatever u want. dont let him get u mad. it helps no one but him**

_**simplesammy** _(9/2/08): **Smiles is right Lovey. I'm sure your guy likes you back, try asking him out! **

**_SadistAtHeart_** (9/3/08): **I don't enjoy it when other people butt their noses into my business.**

_**simplesammy**_ (9/3/08): **Well than stop doing business that's going to get everyone involved. You make fun of someone, we will respond back. It's only human nature to help someone.**

_**SadistAtHeart**_ (9/3/08): **Who says I'm human?**

**TYPE IN NEW POST? (Yes) (No) **

_(Yes) Click. _

_**simplesammy**_ (9/3/08): **If you're not human, then I refuse to ever take you seriously again.**

_(Refresh page) Click.  
_

_**SadistAtHeart **_(8/19/08): **Why are idiotic morons asking "does he like me back" if you're on a FREAKIN MATCHMAKER SITE. You are not here to see if your pathetic crush at school likes you back, you're here to find a potential mate.**

_**loveydovey203**_ (8/19/08): **y r u so cruel sadist? oh no wonder, ur names SPEAKS FOR U!!!!!**

**_SadistAtHeart:_**(8/19/08): **I've heard better comebacks from a toaster.**

**_loveydovey203:_** (8/19/08): **u knw wat? shut up ok? if u dont like wat im sayin, then dont READ. Moron.**

**_sympatheticreactions_** (8/19/08): **lol omg yo guys chilll... its just a ?. no need to get worked up lol**

**_SadistAtHeart:_** (8/19/08): **How am I a moron if you're the one asking stupid questions? **

**_loveydovey203_** (8/19/08): **u knw wat? shut up? I dont have to talk 2 u. u dnt evn knw wat ur sayin**

**_SadistAtHeart_** (8/20/08): **Says the girl who asks idiotic questions.**

**_loveydovey203 _**(8/20/08): **SHUT UP OK?! ur no1. **

**_SadistAtHeart_** (8/20/08): **I thought you said you didn't have to talk to me. Your guy probably doesn't like you, since no one likes a hypocrite.**

**_ginadreama_** (8/20/08): **woah lol. sadist, ur harsh. :P**

**_smilesallaround099_** (8/20/08): **omg dont listen to him loveydovey. ur allowed to do whatever u want. dont let him get u mad. it helps no one but him**

_**simplesammy** _(9/2/08): **Smiles is right Lovey. I'm sure your guy likes you back, try asking him out! **

**_SadistAtHeart_** (9/3/08): **I don't enjoy it when other people butt their noses into my business.**

_**simplesammy**_ (9/3/08): **Well than stop doing business that's going to get everyone involved. You make fun of someone, we will respond back. It's only human nature to help someone.**

_**SadistAtHeart**_ (9/3/08): **Who says I'm human?**

_**simplesammy**_ (9/3/08): **If you're not human, then I refuse to ever take you seriously again.**

_**SadistAtHeart**_ (9/3/08): **How do I know that you're not lying and that you're just saying that once upon a time, you took me seriously?**

**TYPE IN NEW POST? (Yes) (No) **

_(Yes) Click. _

_**simplesammy**_ (9/3/08): **How do you know if I didn't? **

**Other Options: ****MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, CHATROOM** (1 msg waiting)**, FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

_(Chatroom) Click._

**SadistAtHeart** (5:16:39): I like you.  
**simplesammy** (5:17:11): I thought I was being insulted just a minute ago.  
**SadistAtHeart** (5:17:29): You thought wrong then.  
**simplesammy** (5:17:35): Is that so?  
**SadistAtHeart** (5:17:49): Yes.  
**SadistAtHeart** (5:17:55): It is.  
**simplesammy** (5:18:09): Haha, in that case, thanks.  
**simplesammy** (5:18:15): Sorry g2g. Bye  
**SadistAtHeart** (5:18:22): Alright then. Bye. Nice meeting you.  
**simplesammy** (5:18:34): Lol, nice meeting you too.  
_simplesammy has signed off.  
_

_

* * *

_Sitting in front of a computer, an unknown figure smirked.

* * *

**AN: Confusing? Yes. Get used to it until she stops going on the websites. I don't know how long that will be.**

**Again, this is dedicated to Cresenta's Lark. I hope you like it!  
Please review!!**

**Love,**

**Ivy  
**


	2. Chatrooms

**AN: THIS FIC IS AU. (Meaning Alternate Universe).**

**CREDITS: Credits to Xaleria for coming up with the title of this fic AND for helping me come up with some of the ideas for this chapter! THANK YOU!

* * *

****WELCOME to matchmaker101 . com! At matchmaker101, we give 100 percent to help you find your one true love!**

**LOGIN: Username: **simplesammy **Password: **********

**WELCOME simplesammy!**

**Options: MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, ****CHATROOM**** (1 msg waiting), FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

_(Chatroom) Click._

**SadistAtHeart (12:35:17): **I've been waiting.  
**SadistAtHeart (12:35:29): **How have you been?  
**simplesammy (4:13:09): **lol. You do know you sound like a stalker right?  
**SadistAtHeart (4:13:38):** Asking how you are makes me sound like a stalker? What kind of world is this?  
**simplesammy (4:14:01): **Lol. No silly, I mean the "I've been waiting"  
**Simplesammy (4:14:07): **What, you have nothing better to do?**  
SadistAtHeart (4:14:20): **That depends on your answer. Would you like to hear a "yes", my life only revolves around you? Or a "no" I have better things to do than talk to you?**  
simplesammy (4:14:55): **hm, choice 1 sounds more appealing. :P**  
SadistAtHeart (4:15:06): **I thought you might say that.**  
simplesammy (4:15:10):** Lol, read my mind did you?  
**SadistAtHeart (4:15:18):** Perhaps I did.  
**SadistAtHeart (4:15:22):** I could be watching you.  
**simplesammy (4:15:29):** lol. And you say you're not a stalker :P

**Options: MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, ****CHATROOM****, FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

_(New Tab) Click. _

**URL:** www . gmail . com

**LOGIN**: samsimpson

**Password:** ******

**ONE NEW MESSAGE:**

**From: **matchmaker101

**To: **samsimpson gmail . com

**Subject:** NEW MATCHES!

Simplesammy, congrats! We have found new matches for you based on the matchmaker quiz you took. Click on the name to see their profile page! Good luck!

_**(Note: Please do not respond to this email.)**_

**MATCHES:**

**99% - SadistAtHeart**

**90% - DBVris**

**80% - R0llwitit**

**70% - zzzsnoozezzz**

…

…

…

… _(SadistAtHeart) Click._

**Options: MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, ****CHATROOM (1 msg waiting)****, FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

**Name: **SadistAtHeart  
**Age: **22  
**Sexual Preferences: **Man looking for a woman  
**Photo Gallery: (****Click here for photo gallery****)  
About Me: **Find out for yourself.  
**Hobbies:** Eh.  
**Status: **Single  
**Studying**: Again, find out for yourself.

_(Chatroom) Click._

**SadistAtHeart **(4:22:03): My email is telling me that we're meant to be together.

…

'_Shit.'

* * *

_"Any matches yet?"

"No Clover."

"WHAT? Have you even **taken** the matchmaker quiz yet?"

"Yes Clover."

"And you haven't found a guy yet?"

"No Clover."

A sigh. "Grr, that stupid site…"

* * *

**WELCOME to matchmaker101 . com! At matchmaker101, we give 100 percent to help you find your one true love!**

**LOGIN: Username: **simplesammy **Password: **********

**WELCOME simplesammy!**

**Options: MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, ****CHATROOM (2 msgs waiting)****, FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

_(Chatroom) Click._

**SadistAtHeart **(3:40:02): Ignoring me I see. It's been three days.  
**SadistAtHeart** (3:40:06): Just for the record, ignoring me won't make me go away.  
**simplesammy **(4:03:53): Lol, I'm not ignoring you  
**simplesammy** (4:03:59): but I'm flattered to knw that you're thinking about me. :P  
**SadistAtHeart** (4:04:04): Think what you want.  
**simplesammy** (4:04:10): lol w/e. I g2g go again. Bye**  
SadistAtHeart** 4:04:15): I'm sure you do.**  
SadistAtheart** (4:04:18): Bye.

**LOGOUT? (****Yes****) (****No****)**

_(Yes) Click._

* * *

Clover and Sam were walking besides each other on their way to History class, and had planned to meet Alex there. Sam was ready to drop High School if it meant never seeing Clover again, since Clover continued to talk about Sam's love life, of lack thereof.

"Sam, I'm **positive** you haven't taken the matchmaker quiz! It's been five days, and you _still _haven't found a match?"

Sam sighed. "Maybe… the email went into the spam folder. You know it does that."

_A lie. All lies. _

"So check the spam folder!"

"Clover? Hello? The spam folder gets deleted."

_Excuses, excuses._

"Grr… then take the quiz again! And again! And again until you find the perfect match!"

She sighed again. "Do I have to?"

"One word Sammie. Sleepover."

Insert groan here.

"By the way, we need to upload some of your pictures."

Insert a "I want to die" comment here.

* * *

**URL:** www . gmail . com

**LOGIN**: samsimpson

**Password:** ******

**MESSAGE:**

**From: **matchmaker101

**To: **samsimpson gmail . com

**Subject:** NEW MATCHES!

Simplesammy, congrats! We have found new matches for you based on the matchmaker quiz you took. Click on the name to see their profile page! Good luck!

_**(Note: Please do not respond to this email.)**_

**MATCHES:**

**99% - SadistAtHeart**

**90% - DBVris**

**80% - R0llwitit**

**70% - zzzsnoozezzz**

_(SadistAtHeart) Click._

**Options: MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, ****CHATROOM (1 msg waiting)****, FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

**Name: **SadistAtHeart  
**Age: **22  
**Sexual Preferences:** Man looking for a woman  
**Photo Gallery: (****Click here for photo gallery****)  
About Me: **Find out for yourself.  
**Status: **Single  
**Studying: **Weapon Technology

'_Weapon Technology? Guy must be smart.' _

_(Photo Gallery) Click. _

…

'_Ooh. He's really cute too…'_

'_Maybe this isn't as bad.' _

_(Chatroom) Click. _

**SadistAtHeart (5:20:03): **Still hiding from me?  
**simplesammy (5:20:10): **Lol, hide from you? Never.  
**simplesammy (5:20:15)**: Lol, since we're meant to be  
**simplesammy (5:20:19): **Tell me about urself.

* * *

"Have you found a match yet Sammie?"

"Yes Clover."

"WHAT? Tell me about him right now missy!"

"Maybe later Clover."

"Is he cute?"

"You'll see."

"We need to upload your pictures now!"

"Whatever you say Clover."

**

* * *

WELCOME to matchmaker101 . com! At matchmaker101, we give 100 percent to help you find your one true love!**

**LOGIN: Username: **simplesammy **Password: **********

**WELCOME simplesammy!**

**Options: MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, ****CHATROOM****, FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

_(My Account) Click. _

**NO PHOTO AVALIABLE.**

**Name: simplesammy  
Age: 19****  
Sexual Preferences: Woman looking for a Man  
About Me:  
Status: Single  
Studying: **

**EDIT PROFILE, UPLOAD PICTURE, SET PROFILE TO PRIVATE, CHANGE PASSWORD, CHANGE EMAIL  
**

**Options: MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, ****CHATROOM****, FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

_(Upload Picture) Click. _

…

**PICTURE UPLOADED. SAVE CHANGES? (****YES****) (****NO****)**

_(Yes) Click. _

_(Edit Profile) Click. _

**Name: simplesammy  
Age: 19  
Sexual Preferences: Woman looking for a Man  
About Me: I love reading. I have been told that I'm a leader, but I don't like to brag. I love martial arts, karate, jutsu, tai kwon do (and am good at it). I am usually a shy person. This is not the site for me, (ahem, Clover.)  
Status: Single  
Studying: Not sure, still in college. **

**SAVE CHANGES? (****Yes****) (****No****)**

_(Yes) Click. _

**Options: MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, ****CHATROOM****, FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

_(Chatroom) Click. _

**IM with: **SadistAtHeart

**simplesammy (2:04:20):** Weapon Technology huh?  
**SadistAtHeart (2:04:25): **Yes.  
**simplesammy (2:04:30):** What kind? And for who?  
**SadistAtHeart (2:04:35):** NASA

…

'_Wow'._

**simplesammy (2:04:49):** impressive  
**SadistAtHeart (2:04:52):** I try  
**simplesammy (2:05:01):** what kind of weapon?  
**SadistAtHeart (2:05:10):** Darling, that's classified information.  
**simplesammy (2:05:14):** aw * pouts *  
**SadistAtHeart (2:05:19):** That wont work on me  
**SadistAtHeart (2:05:22):** Nice try though  
**simplesammy (2:05:25)**: lol I'll keep that in mind  
**simplesammy (2:05:30):** dw I'll find out one day  
**SadistAtHeart (2:05:34):** I'll tell you if we ever meet in person.  
**SadistAtHeart (2:05:45):** I don't trust the Internet to keep secrets safe.  
**simplesammy (2:05:57):** I expect you to keep your word on that.  
**SadistAtHeart (2:06:01):** Don't worry, I always do.

'_Wow, smart, cute and keeps his promises? … This site can't be that bad…' _

'_He's not that bad at all…'_

**simplesammy (2:06:10):** wow. How do I knw I can trust u?  
**SadistAtHeart (2:06:13):** You don't. :P  
**SadistAtHeart (2:06:16):** Jk  
**simplesammy (2:06:18):** ll  
**simplesammy (2:06:19):** lol*  
**simplesammy (2:06:25):** comments like that aren't going to help u  
**simplesammy (2:06:29): **gain my trust easily  
**SadistAtHeart (2:06:35):** That's not very fair  
**simplesammy (2:06:38):** what?  
**SadistAtHeart (2:06:52):** I've already established that I trust you since I do want to meet with you  
**SadistAtHeart (2:06:55):** and you don't trust me?  
**simplesammy (2:06:59): **you should be so quick to trust  
**simplesammy (2:07:04):** not that I'm bad or anything. Im not  
**simplesammy (2:07:10):** but everyone needs to be careful over the internet  
**simplesammy (2:07:14)**: Scary shit happens.  
**SadistAtHeart (2:07:26):** Aw, and here I thought I could easily convince you to come home with me and let me have my way with you.  
**simplesammy (2:07:29):** ROFL =))  
**simplesammy (2:07:36):** you're hilarious  
**SadistAtHeart (2:07:40):** Haha, I try.  
**simplesammy (2:07:44):** sorry I g2g  
**SadistAtHeart (2:07:48):** All right.  
**simplesammy (2:07:50): **uh wait

… '_Should I do this?'_

**SadistAtHeart (2:07:55):** :) You're the one leaving :P

… '_Haha, he's not that bad.'_

'_Okay then.'_

**simplesammy (2:08:03):** My name's Sam.  
**SadistAtHeart (2:08:30):** Tim.

**LOGOUT? (****Yes****) (****No****)**

_(Yes) Click. _

* * *

"So, what's he like?"

"Don't worry about it Clover."

"WHAT? **I'M** the one who showed you the site! **I'M** the one who made an account for you! I should be the **first **person you tell anything!"

"Clover, trust me, when I decide to meet him in person, you'll be the first to know."

_Another lie. _

_I don't want her butting in on this and possibly ruining it by saying the wrong thing and scaring him off._

_Not yet._

**

* * *

WELCOME to matchmaker101 . com! At matchmaker101, we give 100 percent to help you find your one true love!**

**LOGIN: Username: **simplesammy **Password: **********

**WELCOME simplesammy!**

**Options: MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, ****CHATROOM, ****FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

**IM with: **SadistAtHeart

**simplesammy (7:30:04): **Hey there  
**SadistAtHeart (7:30:10):** Hello

… '_Ugh, a call from Clover. No doubt it's to ask me about Tim.' _

**simplesammy (7:30:22):** I'm annoyed at my friend  
**SadistAtHeart (7:30:29):** Why is that?  
**simplesammy (7:30:35):** she keeps asking me about you  
**simplesammy (7:30:41):** she's the one who made this account for me  
**simplesammy (7:30:50):** but now she wont shut up**  
SadistAtHeart (7:30:59):** I see. I'm glad she made the account for you :P  
**SadistAtHeart (7:31:07):** But I have an idea. Ever heard of a mock date?  
**simplesammy (7:31:15):** No I haven't. whats that?  
**SadistAtHeart (7:31:22):** Simple  
**SadistAtHeart (7:31:50):** Both of us go to 2 diff. places that we would choose for each other, at the same time  
**SadistAtHeart (7:32:09):** And then we would text each other what we would do if we were on a real date  
**SadistAtHeart (7:32:15):** And that way  
**SadistAtHeart (7:32:22):** we have a "date" with each other  
**SadistAtHeart (7:32:29):** and your friend will shut up.**  
simplesammy (7:32:37):** omg ur amazing!!  
**SadistAtHeart (7:32:39):** Unless you want to go on a real date with me :P

…

'_Did he just…?'_

**simplesammy (7:32:56):** lol as much as I'd love to  
**simplesammy (7:33:04):** for all I know you could drag me to your house and have your way with me :P  
**simplesammy (7:33:13):** but not yet.  
**simplesammy (7:33:20):** I don't want clover harassing you yet.  
**simplesammy (7:33:26):** wait till I get her off my back  
**SadistAtHeart (7:33:30):** Is that a yes?

…

'_Oh my…'_

**simplesammy (7:33:35):** haha, I suppose it is.

**Options: MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, ****CHATROOM, ****FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

_(My Account) Click. (New Tab)_

**Name: simplesammy  
Age: 19  
Sexual Preferences: Woman looking for a Man  
About Me: I love reading. I have been told that I'm a leader, but I don't like to brag. I love martial arts, karate, jutsu, tai kwon do (and am good at it). I am usually a shy person. This is not the site for me, (ahem, Clover.)  
Status: Single  
Studying: Not sure, still in college.**

**EDIT PROFILE, UPLOAD PICTURE, SET PROFILE TO PRIVATE, CHANGE PASSWORD, CHANGE EMAIL**

_(Change password) Click. _

**Old Password:** ********

**New Password: *********

**Retype New Password:** *******

**SAVE? (****Yes****) (****No****)**

_(Yes) Click. _

**PASSWORD CHANGED. CHECK EMAIL FOR VERFICATION. **

**Options: MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, ****CHATROOM (1 msg waiting), ****FORUMS, SEARCH, HELPb**

_(Chatroom) Click._

**SadistAtHeart (7:34:04):** And when will that be?  
**simplesammy (7:36:29):** You tell me.  
**simplesammy (7:36:34):** but shouldn't we plan the mock date first?  
**SadistAtHeart (7:36:42):** I'd much rather have a real date.  
**SadistAtHeart (7:36:50):** But fine. How's Friday sound?  
**simplesammy (7:36:55):** 7:30?**  
SadistAtHeart (7:37:02):** Great.  
**simplesammy (7:37:10): **haha, perfect. :P  
**SadistAtHeart (7:37:13):** What's your number?  
**SadistAtHeart (7:37:19):** Mine's 829-3030  
**simplesammy (7:37:24):** ok mines 424-9291  
**simplesammy (7:37:29):** cant wait.  
**SadistAtHeart (7:37:34):** Neither can I.  
**SadistAtHeart (7:37:39):** So, tell me more about yourself. Favorite music artist?  
**simplesammy (7:37:46):** hmm, my fav artist? Hm… I'm not sure but I do like Evanescence lol.  
**SadistAtHeart (7:37:55):** I'm a fan of Disturbed.  
**simplesammy (7:38:05):** Amy Lee's voice is amazinggg  
**simplesammy (7:38:10): **this might seem silly but fav color?  
**simplesammy (7:38:16):** color says a lot about a person  
**SadistAtHeart (7:38:19):** Black or Red.  
**simplesammy (7:38:22):** Green.  
**SadistAtHeart (7:42:32):** Impressive. Martial Arts, Jutsu, Tai kwon do, Karate  
**SadistAtHeart (7:44:37):** You're not a girl to mess around with.  
**Simplesammy (7:44:42):** Haha yep. :P Thanks  
**SadistAtHeart (7:44:50):** np. Favorite food?  
**simplesammy (7:44:58):** omg Pasta :D  
**SadistAtHeart (7:45:03):** I enjoy pasta as well.  
**simplesammy (7:45:14):** wow, on our date we should totally go out for pasta :P  
**SadistAtHeart (7:45:20):** I'll keep note of that. Favorite drink?  
**simplesammy (7:45:24):** 3 tea  
**SadistAtHeart (7:45:33):** :) I prefer coffee.  
**simplesammy (7:45:38):** coffee is my best friend during all-nighters.  
**SadistAtHeart (7:45:41):** Haha  
**SadistAtHeart (7:45:49):** You already know what I am, what do you want to be?  
**simplesammy (7:45:56):** Not sure really. I'll get back 2 you on that  
**simplesammy (7:46:06):** Favorite book? I adore Pride and Prejudice  
**simplesammy (7:46:13): **Jane Austen is my hero. You?  
**SadistAtHeart (7:46:18):** Helter Skelter. Ever read it?  
**simplesammy (7:46:24):** Yea I had to read it for class.  
**simplesammy (7:46:31):** bout Charles Manson right?  
**SadistAtHeart (7:46:33):** Yes, I was close to becoming a criminal psychologist  
**simplesammy (7:46:35):** that's interesting  
**SadistAtHeart (7:46:36):** but I decided not to.  
**simplesammy (7:46:40):** why not?  
**SadistAtHeart (7:46:49):** Various reasons. It just… didn't match who I am.  
**simplesammy (7:46:54):** oh ok

'_Another text from Clover? What does she want???'_

**Clover:** y the hell did u change ur passwd?!?!

'_Heh, I knew it was a good idea to change my password.'_

**SadistAtHeart (7:48:03):** hm, ever had a boyfriend? Esp. any jealous ones I should know about?  
**simplesammy (7:48:13):** lol I hope not. I have had a few. U?**  
SadistAtHeart (7:48:20):** So have I. You're not the jealous type are you?  
**simplesammy (7:48:26):** lol I don't think so. Are you?  
**SadistAtHeart (7:48:30):** Hm, no, but I'll admit, I am a bit overprotective  
**SadistAtHeart (7:48:38):** but not to the extent where I'll go crazy.  
**simplesammy (7:48:47):** haha that's good. Its ok I think its sweet  
**SadistAtHeart (7:48:53):** Hm, what's your biggest fear?  
**simplesammy (7:49:04):** um… I dunno.  
**simplesammy (7:49:10):** I think…  
**simplesammy (7:49:18): **just my family and friends being gone  
**simplesammy (7:49:27):** if they were gone I don't know what I'd do…  
**SadistAtHeart (7:49:34):** Then you better hope it never happens.  
**SadistAtHeart (7:49:40):** Like you said, scary shit happens.  
**SadistAtHeart (7:49:48):** You have to be careful, right?  
**simplesammy (7:50:05):** …Yea, you're right.  
**SadistAtHeart (7:50:11):** I'm only repeating what you said.  
**simplesammy (7:50:18):** Lol yea. Sry I g2g. Byeeee  
**SadistAtHeart (7:50:20):** Goodbye Sam.

**LOGOUT? (****Yes****) (****No****)**

_(Yes) Click.

* * *

_**END.**

**Yes, so, this is AU (since I don't know how many of you actually read the AN's at the top), and also, credits to Xaleria07 for coming up with the mock date thing. :D**

**Please review!!!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	3. Phone Calls

**AN: Pictures for ParaKnowYa ARE UP on my site! snapshots . weebly . com (remove the spaces)  
**

**

* * *

**

Friday:

* * *

**WELCOME to matchmaker101 . com! At matchmaker101, we give 100 percent to help you find your one true love! **

**LOGIN: Username: simplesammy Password: *********

**WELCOME simplesammy!**

**Options: MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, ****CHATROOM (1 msg waiting)****, FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

**SadistAtHeart (2:34:32):** Ready for tonight?  
**simplesammy (5:21:40):** Of course.  
**simplesammy (5:21:47):** I'm always ready to prank Clover.  
**SadistAtHeart (5:23:05):** I would think you would be more excited to see me  
**SadistAtHeart (5:23:07):** But fine  
**SadistAtHeart (5:23:12):** I see how it is.  
**simplesammy (5:23:16):** See you? Pfft. Darling, please.  
**simplesammy (5:23:22):** I have better things to look forward to  
**simplesammy (5:23:28):** jkjkjk lol  
**simplesammy (5:23:39):** *looks back at convo* ew i sound like Clover  
**SadistAtHeart (5:23:44):** Pfft, you deserve that.  
**simplesammy (5:23:48):** Gee thanks  
**SadistAtHeart (5:23:53):** No problem, _darling._

She laughed after his last comment, but froze when she heard the door downstairs open.

And then she heard her voice.

"Sam?"

_Crap! _She thought, and her hands quickly typed away at her laptop.

**simplesammy (5:25:39):** sry g2g!

**LOGOUT? (Yes) (No)**

_(Yes). Click._

She cleared the history and closed Firefox, and then shut the laptop by pressing the power button so that it took time for Clover to open it if she did so.

"Sam!"

Her voice was even louder now, telling Sam that she was closer to her bedroom.

"Dammit!" She mumbled under her breath, hiding her phone under her pillow.

"Coming Clover!"

_Why does that girl have to be so intrusive! _She thought angrily in her head, and counted backwards from 10 to calm herself down.

_Clover makes me so angry! _

Sam opened the door just in time for Clover to come into her room.

"Yes?"

"You'll never guess what Alex sent me from Europe!"

"When is she coming back?"

"In a month. She says something about the experience being wonderful and blah. But ANYWAY!" Clover exclaimed. In her hands was a magazine which she shoved in Sam's face.

"Clover?"

"Sorry."

Sam took the magazine from Clover's resistant hands, (she refused to give that thing up), and noticed with one eye how Clover was jumping up and down and biting her lip.

Sam sighed. There was no hope for this girl.

On the cover of the magazine was David, Alex, Clover, and Sam's crush since God-Knows-When. Sam raised an eyebrow and read the article, and found out that David had contributed to a charity at one of the galas he, Alex, and some other members of their school were attending in Europe. The manager of the magazine "50", (which stated the top 50 things for _everything _possible), heard David had contributed, and when she went to thank him, she wanted him in "50" as one of the top 50 men in Europe. (Of course, most people ignored the fact that David was not from Europe.)

"Isn't that AMAZING?" Clover shouted. She dramatically sighed. "Gosh, I wish I _had _signed up for the Europe trip..."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I signed you up and you yelled at me because you thought, and I quote, 'It's a stupid educational experience that no one cares about. We could go to Europe anytime we wanted thanks to WOOHP.' End quote."

"I didn't know DAVID WAS GOING!"

_'Oh God.'_ Sam slapped her forehead.

"Alex is so lucky!" Clover whined, crossing her arms over her chest. Sam sighed, knowing Clover ignored everything she had just said. She pushed Clover out of her room with the excuse that she had homework to do, and locked the door behind her.

_She gives me such a headache. _

Sam fell on her bed, and then took out her phone from under her pillow. She bit her lip, hesitant to call Tim... Should she? Would he mind?

She gulped and pressed call.

A few rings were heard, and she was scared that he wouldn't pick up her call...

"Hello?"

"... Hey."

He chuckled. "So, mind telling me what your signing off was about?"

She laughed. "It's nothing. Just Clover sticking her nose in places it doesn't belong."

"I hear she does that often."

"Often is too much of a nice word. More like "every goddamn second she gets the chance." He laughed, and she laughed as well, her anger slowly subsiding as she talked to Tim. Her eyes fell to the magazine Clover left in her room.

_David? Please._

_David doesn't even **compare** to Tim.

* * *

_Two hours passed before Sam glanced up at the clock, and her eyes widened as she realized what time it was. Two hours? She spent all her time talking to him?

"Darn, I have to go--" Wow, he had good timing, she thought. "I'll see you later?"

She smiled to herself before answering. "Of course."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

She closed her phone, and even though she stopped talking to him, her thoughts still lingered on him. She never thought she would say this but she was glad Clover made that account for her! (Yes, Hell was freezing up but who cares?) Without it... she wouldn't have met one of the sweetest, funniest, handsome men on the planet. Her phone vibrated in her hand, telling her she had a text message. Her eyes lit up as she thought it was Tim, but unfortunately it was Andrea, a friend from school.

**NEW MESSAGE FROM ANDREA. **_(View) (Close)_

_(View) Click.  
_

**13107583023:** check ur email its important! pass it on 2 as many girls as u can!!!

Sam raised an eyebrow at the feminist's text message, and shrugged before opening her laptop and turning it on.

_(New Tab) Click. _

**URL:** www . gmail . com

**LOGIN**: samsimpson

**Password:** ******

**ONE NEW MESSAGE:**

**From: **Andrea (feministillthend243 hotmail . com)

**To: **Sam (samsimpson gmail . com)

**Subject: **FWD: Important Warning to ALL GIRLS! (and guys if u know girls)

**FWD: **Haley (42539guezzwho yahoo . com), Clover (shopaholic492 hotmail . com), Nina (nvrseverything aim . com), Lauren (rosesandthorns9820 yahoo . com), Dawn (dawnganforush yahoo . com), Sam (samsimpson gmail . com), Wendy (raindroplets202 aim . com), Alex (soccerchick495 aim . com), Rene (renepatterson gmail . com), Kendra (lovelystones444 aim . com), Mandy (fyi_betterthanu aim . com), Cassie (cassandrajohnson gmail . com),

**IMPORTANT! PASS THIS ON!**

According to CNN, there has been a report of suicidal girls who have USED MATCH MAKER SITES! This is not news to many, but there are dangerous people out in the world who are using these sites to lure unsuspecting females to them, and sometimes, as is the case of this, end up leaving the girls to kill themselves. Many of these girls have been found to have an account on matchmaker101 . com, perfectcouples . com, okcupid . com, ValentiInternation . com, perfectmatch . com, YahooPersonals . com, match . com, or chemistry . com.

Report Taken From The California Police Department. This is the list of girls who have committed suicide and have used match maker sites. 11 of them have been found to be linked to each other, (suicide caused by the matchmaker site). Hacking into their computers, police have found that the girls committed suicide after finding a certain guy. The exact reason is unknown. The other 2 are pending investigations.

**Claire Daniels - 17 **

**Natasha Willows - 18**

**Valerie Santos**- **18**

**Danielle Rostiguez** - **17 **

**Nora Talow - 19**

**Rani Kapoor- 20 **

**Allison Lyndem - 18 **

**Faria Malik - 20**

**Rachel Fernandez - 17**

**Dana Richards - 17**

**Lori Yang - 19**

**Michelle Darwish - 18**

**Tasha Malcah - 19**

These girls met someone they loved online, and ever since then they killed themselves. Police are investigating their deaths thoroughly, knowing that perhaps these girls **did not **kill themselves, although proof of that has yet to be found.

These results have scared many people and certain matchmaker sites are angry that they are losing people thanks to the rapists and killers in the world.

THIS EMAIL IS NOT TO STOP PEOPLE FROM USING THESE SITES, BUT TO WARN PEOPLE TO BE CAREFUL WHEN USING THEM.

Many people are growing angry and want these sites to be shut down, but that violates the right to make such sites. They are allowed to, so we cannot do anything but be careful.

People won't stop to perform cruel acts on humans, and we all have to be warned, but many of us know that that isn't enough.

_(PSST: IF YOU ARE USING THESE SITES, DON'T USE THEM!! I DON'T WANT TO PROMOTE THE DEATHS OF YOUNG GIRLS!)_

(Close Email?) (Yes) (No)

_Yes (Click.)  
_

Sam's eyes widened as she read the list of girls who had died, just from using matchmaker sites? Girls like her...

But... She scoffed. Tim? The cause of her death? As if. He was more of a reason to keep on living...

She opened the message again.

**FORWARD MESSAGE? **(Yes) (No)

She was about to press "yes" when her phone began vibrating again. She looked at it and almost jumped in glee before picking it up.

**INCOMING CALL. **

**Tim **(Ignore) (Answer)

_Answer of course. _She thought.

_Answer (Click.)  
_

"Hey."

"Hi!"

"Ready for our mock date?"

"Yes I am."

"You do know that I'd rather have a real date with you, right?"

"I know, I know. If you'd rather go on a real date, why suggest the mock date?"

"Because whenever I think of you, I can't think rationally." She rolled her eyes, having heard the laughter in his voice, and knew he was joking. In a husky voice, he added, "I need you Sam."

She gulped, not realizing the full effect he had on her. Her stomach was doing jumping jacks while her heart felt like it was consticted against her chest.

"Do you need me?" He asked in that same whisper.

She blinked before gulping, knowing she would have to give him an answer.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I do."

"Do what?"

She found herself whispering with him.

"Answer the question Sam."

She blinked, feeling nothing but the cold air of her room against her skin, hearing nothing but him.

"Yes, I do need you."

And in some room, far away from Sam, far away from Beverly Hills, a man who was leaning against a wall with a phone next to his ear smirked.

_Phase Two Complete. _

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating. :( I don't know if this chapter is long enough or not, but whatever. **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**Love,**

**Ivy  
**


	4. Text Messages

**Sorry I had a chapter for this story written and almost complete… and then my computer crashed. *sigh* I lost everything and I was too discouraged to write the chapter again. **

**But now I'm NOT discouraged! Yay!

* * *

**

**NEW MESSAGE FROM CLOVER: **_(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click. _

**CLOVER: **where r u?!?!?!

_(__Reply__) (__Close__) _

Although Sam was tempted to click the "close" button, Sam knew it wouldn't do her any good to let Clover in the dust.

_(__Reply__) Click.i_

**SAM: **not at home, obviously.

_(__Send__) (__Discard__) _

_(__Send__) Click. _

Sam sighed, knowing that answer would not keep Clover away for long but she didn't care. Tonight was not about Clover; it was about her and Tim.

She quickly scanned her list of contacts before pressing the call button when she was on Tim's name. Biting her lip Sam put the phone on speaker before letting it rest on her lap while she drove her car through the darkening streets of Beverly Hills.

"Hey", she heard him say, and she quickly responded.

"Hey… where are you?"

He chuckled, and Sam couldn't help but realize how her stomach melted into a puddle of goo when he laughed.

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

She rolled her eyes, wishing she could really meet him but …

Couldn't they?

"Do you want to meet up?" she asked, making sure not to make her voice too hopeful. She didn't want to sound desperate or anything…

"I would love to…" Oh my god! "…But that defies the purpose of the mock date."

_Dammit Tim! _She thought in her head but couldn't really blame him. They did agree to do this… especially because Clover was on her case tonight.

She pressed the brake pedal when coming near a red light, and when her car stopped she looked down at her phone and realized that Clover had sent her another text message.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLOVER** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

Looking up and realizing that the light hadn't changed yet, (darn it, this light never changed…) she decided to quickly glance at the message.

"Let me call you back Tim."

"Sure."

_(__End Call__) (__Options__)_

_(__End Call__) Click. _

_(__View__) Click. _

**Clover: **no shit rly? Where r u?

_(__Reply__) (__Close__)_

_Crap… _Sam thought when she read the message. But as she went to reply the light turned green and Sam sighed and drove farther from her house, away from Clover and her prying eyes.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLOVER **_(__View__) (__Close__)_

Sam sighed when she realized she had to get rid of Clover before trying to enjoy some time with Tim. She pulled her car over and parked it before looking back at her phone.

_(__View__) Click._

**Clover: **ANDim all alone in the house now! Ugh… and my comp broke, mind if I use urs?

_(__Reply__) (__Close__)_

In a panic Sam quickly responded.

_(__Reply__) Click._

**Sam: **no u cannot use my comp. and im at the library, I'll come home later

Sam sighed, her head slumping forward, her forehead resting on the cool grip of the steering wheel. She was hoping that Clover would listen to her but her gut told her otherwise.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLOVER **_(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click._

**Clover: **then what am I supposed 2 do???

_(__Reply__) (__Close__)_

Sam bit her lip in a sad attempt to control her anger but to be fair to herself it wasn't working. The need to bash Clover's head through a wall was growing at an increasing rate.

Instead of replying, knowing it would only add to her annoyance, Sam scrolled through her contacts and was about to press Tim's name when another call stopped her.

**INCOMING CALL **

**Mom **_(__Ignore__) (__Answer__)_

_(__Answer__) Click. _

"Hey mom", Sam said, pushing her annoyance down a bit so that she didn't seem annoyed at her mother.

"Hi Sammie, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great", she said, using her right hand to run her hand along the steering wheel. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea; just wanted to tell you your Uncle Jerry is back in town."

"That's great!"

"Just drop by later on and say hello all right? Your father and I visited him already and told him you would visit either tonight or tomorrow, since he's leaving on Friday for a business conference."

Sam nodded despite her mother not being able to see her. "Sure I'll try."

"Thank you dear. Now, how is school going?"

"Great", Sam said, staring her car up again, knowing Clover had ruined her night and she refused to let her ruin it any longer. "Can I call you later mom? I'm driving."

"Oh sure honey. I love you dear."

"Me too mom. Bye."

Sam sighed and realized that she had left Tim hanging.

**CREATE MESSAGE**

TO: Tim

**Sam:** sry about hanging up. Clover started bugging me and then my mom called to tell me about visiting my uncle jerry (which ugh, means I have to visit lame old uncle terrance who is not as nice as jerry lol). SAVE ME! Jk

_(__Send__) Click. _

Moments later she got a reply

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM TIM **_(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click._

**Tim:** … You don't by any chance mean Terrance and Jerry Lewis, do you?

_(__Reply__) (__Close__)_

_(__Reply__) Click. _

**Sam:** yea how do u know them?

_(__Send__) Click._

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM TIM**

**Tim: **lol don't worry. It's a long story**… **By the way, on this mock date of ours, we have to text each other. That way if we're at the same place, our identities wouldn't be obvious. Stupid, I know, but it's part of the rules darling :P

_(__Reply__) (__Close__)_

Sam rolled her eyes. Rules? She was sure he had made this up on the top of his head but complied anyway.

Hm… but it was interesting he knew her uncles…

_(__Reply__) Click. _

**Sam: **lol whatever u say. Have u reached ur destination yet?

_(__Send__) Click. _

Sam looked out her side view mirror for any cars before steering out of her parking space. She drove to a fancy restaurant, the Cheateau Briand. Even though she would never force any guy (especially Tim) to pay for a dinner night there, it was nice to imagine.

After all, she _was_ supposed to be on a date tonight, mock date or not, so she might as well enjoy it.

* * *

Temptation was hard to resist.

It was one of the few things she was thinking as she leisurely made her way to her room, boredom occupying the recesses of her mind, drowning her in a sea of monotony. She sighed, glancing up at Sam's room when she passed it, and her mind flickered back to Sam's text, telling her that she wasn't allowed to use her computer.

What was with her? Clover thought as she walked by the room at a slow pace, only to walk backwards at the same rate, stopping at Sam's room. She didn't have to throw a hissy fit over using a computer; what was the big deal?

Unless… Clover's lips curled up into a smirk.

Sam must be hiding something, after all, Sam let her use her laptop before, so why not now?

Giving into temptation's cunning ways, Clover put her hand on Sam's doorknob, resting it on the cool brass before opening the door, walking into Sam's room.

The guilt was starting to seep through her pores—Sam trusted her! She shouldn't be sneaking into her room like this…

But then the temptation grew stronger when Clover's blue eyes landed on Sam's open laptop.

Open. As in, not password protected… and to be fair, Sam _was_ leaving the opportunity of using her computer open to her because she left it on…

The fact that it was in Sam's room, a place where one would have a reasonable expectation of privacy, was ignored by Clover's almost guilty subconscious.

Running to the bed and jumping onto the mattress, Clover quickly began typing away, checking her Facebook, then her AIM and then her email. Minutes passed by as she chatted away with Jason, a guy from school, until boredom hit her again.

She sighed. What to do, what to do… There was nothing to do online these days, and to be honest she preferred shopping in person than online, but what else could she do online—

Her eyes widened as she remembered a familiar website she had been bugging Sam about lately.

Her fingers swiftly and nimbly typed away at the keyboard into the space provided next to the URL.

**URL: matchmaker101 . com **

Clover's smirk widened when she saw that the site had been saved as a favorite.

**WELCOME to matchmaker101 . com! At matchmaker101, we give 100 percent to help you find your one true love! **

**LOGIN: Username: ****simplesammy**** Password: *********_**(**__**Sign In**__**) **_

_**OR!!!!**_

**CREATE AN ACCOUNT:**

**I am a:**_ (Choo_se _Option)_ - Man Seeking A Woman, Woman Seeking A Man, Man Seeking a Man, Woman Seeking a Woman

**AGE RANGE: **

**Date of Birth:**

**From**: _(Choose County From List)_

**Username:**

**Password:**

**Reenter Password:**

**Email:**

**Reenter Email:**

**JOIN.**

**Other Options: MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, CHATROOM, FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

_Should I… _Clover thought, her mouse resting over the words "Sign In", knowing that once she clicked it, there was no going back.

_But I'm already so far in… _

Clover bit her lip, knowing that there would be heavy consequences if Sam ever found out…

But Sam shouldn't be hiding anything from her on this site anyway! _She _had helped her _make_ this account in the first place! And since _Sam _wasn't doing any talking, maybe it was time to take things into her own hands.

_(__Sign In__) Click. _

**WELCOME simplesammy!**

**Options: MY ACCOUNT, MATCHMAKER QUIZZES, CHATROOM (1 msg waiting), FORUMS, SEARCH, HELP**

**simplesammy (03:20:02): **lol I don't understand y we cant go on a real date.**  
SadistAtHeart** **(03:20:34): **You're the one who thinks your friend will stalk us.**  
simplesammy (03:20:40): **u mean clover?**  
simplesammy (03:20:49):** i had to tell her about u**  
simplesammy (03:20:52):** but she knows nothing else**  
simplesammy (03:20:58):** esp not that we're meeting lol**  
SadistAtHeart (03:21:09):** My, my, you're a little manipulator aren't you?**  
simplesammy (03:21:14): **oh shut up lol**  
SadistAtHeart (05:19:02) **_**Offline**_**: **Call me when you leave.

_Who is this? _Clover thought, trying to stop the anger from bubbling in her mind. _And how __**dare **__Sam not tell me about him! _

Angrily Clover clicked on the link to go to "SadistAtHeart's" profile, wondering why Sam would even go out with someone whose profile name had the word "sadist" in it.

_Obviously _Sam didn't know how to pick a good guy if she was going around picking sadists—

**Name: **SadistAtHeart  
**Age: **22  
**Sexual Preferences:** Man looking for a woman  
**Photo Gallery: (Click here for photo gallery)  
About Me: **Find out for yourself.  
**Status: **Single  
**Studying: **Weapon Technology

Clover rolled her eyes when she saw the occupation he was studying; of course Sam would pick a _geek_ to go out with.

_(__Click here for photo gallery__)_ _Click._

But when she saw the pictures, her jaw dropped.

_Oh my God… He's hot! _

Saying he was _hot _didn't describe how gorgeous he really was. Wow! Sam was going out with _him_? Lucky girl…

Of course, the fact that Sam hid _him _from her didn't go unnoticed. When she got home… she had some explaining to do.

* * *

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM TIM **_(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click._

**Tim: **I've reached my destination. How about you?

_(__Reply__) (__Close__)_

Sam smiled when he responded. The rest of the night had been going well; Clover had stopped bothering her, her mom hadn't called and she was sitting in her car, talking with Tim, which was really all she didn't mind doing on a date with him.

_(__Reply__) Click. _

**Sam: **I have. I'm at the Chaeteau Briand. You?

_(__Send__) Click. _

Moments later she had received another message.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM TIM **_(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click._

**Tim: **I like a girl who has good tastes. I'm at Bistro Don Giovanni. Gorgeous place; will take you there one day.

_(__Reply__) (__Close__)_

_(__Reply__) Click. _

**Sam: **Thank you; you have good tastes as well.

_(__Send__) Click. _

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM TIM **_(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click._

**Tim:** You and I would dine here, order a wine of your choice, lovingly gaze into each other's eyes… Just kidding darling :P

_(__Reply__) (__Close__)_

She rolled her eyes at his response but smiled anyway, knowing he was just joking. In her heart she knew he knew how to have a great time, knew how to treat a girl, knew how to treat _her _just right.

_(__Reply__) Click. _

**Sam: **ha ha ha ur such a joker. What next? A walk along the beach, lovingly holding each other's hand? Or perhaps a long drive, just the two of us, and no one else? lolll

_(__Send__) Click. _

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM TIM **_(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click._

**Tim:** I love how easy it is to get information out of you. Now, thanks to you, I know that your dream is to hold hands with me and be alone with me.

_(__Reply__) (__Close__)_

_(__Reply__) Click. _

**Sam: **how is it that everythinggg I say ends up being twisted by you in some way?

_(__Send__) Click. _

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM TIM **_(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click._

**Tim:** You're the one who walked into it.

_(__Reply__) (__Close__)_

Sam reflected on the night, realizing that she had spent the whole night texting…

But she wasn't bored. All right maybe she needed a life but she didn't mind texting all night, especially to Tim.

Her lips curled up into a sad smile when she realized that the night was over, once Tim sent her the text saying it was getting late (she looked up at the clock and gasped when it was nine; she had left her house at seven), and he didn't want her driving out alone at night.

_He's a sweetheart_, she thought, texting him goodbye and starting her car again. She was about to go home when she realized that she should probably stop to say hi to Jerry since she was out anyway.

When she reached her uncle's neighborhood, she parked in front of their house and got out of her car—

When suddenly an eerie feeling passed through her.

Sam looked around the neighborhood; the night was cool and crisp but nothing seemed out of place… So why couldn't was she getting this feeling of dread?

Knowing she didn't know anything about the situation, Sam decided to not worry about it but stayed wary in case anything was wrong.

She walked up the path, across the freshly cut lawn and the little garden gnomes, and raised a fist to knock on their front door.

Her fist rapped against the door but no one answered.

She knocked again, and still no one came to the door.

Sam raised an eyebrow and took out her phone to call Jerry, and rested her hand against the doorframe, her hand inches above the doorknob. Jerry didn't answer but she heard his phone through the door. Well, he was inside, but why wasn't he picking up?

The bathroom maybe? Curiously Sam turned the knob to see if she had any luck when the knob turned all the way, leaving the door to open and revealing a dim and empty looking house.

"Hello?" Sam called out when she entered inside into the darkness, her hand running across the wall, fumbling for a light switch.

Once she found the switch light bathed the room and Sam blinked a few times, adjusting to the new setting. "Uncle Jerry? It's Sam."

Sam sighed, realizing that Jerry (and luckily for her, Terrance) were not here. She poked her head through the living room and gasped at the sight, a scream erupting from her throat.

Because there lied the mangled, bloody bodies, of her two uncles.

Shock numbed her mind, sending her senses down in a spiral, and it took her minutes before she actually was able to get a hold of her phone and type "9 1 1" with her shaking fingers.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Uh, um I-I'm Sam—Samantha Simpson. I'm at", she gulped, her eyes never leaving her poor Uncle's Jerry brutally stabbed body, blood constantly pouring out of his now dead flesh, "87 Thompson Street. M-my uncles have been murdered", she managed to say, her words stumbling over each other, her tears choking each word that came out of her mouth.

"Help will be there immediately miss. Do not touch anything…" but her words were faded in Sam's mind, the image of Jerry's and Terrance's rippled, mangled bodies burned into her mind.

She ended the call, trying to keep her body up so it didn't slump against the wall. Her uncles had been murdered… but how? Who would do this to them?

_Tim… _she thought, his name bringing her immediate comfort. _He'll know what to do. _

She called him quickly, pressing the phone to her ear, desperately hoping he would pick up.

"Hey Sam."

"Tim!" she shouted in joy, turning around so she didn't have to see the dead bodies of her loving (and one of them not so loving) uncles. "Tim… my uncles; t-they've been murdered."

"_What_?" he asked concerned. "Where are you?"

"I'm in their house", she said, the sobs starting once again, the words falling from her lips like a waterfall. "I was supposed to visit and say hi and then I came in here and no one opened the door and but it was open and I went in and then—", she said rapidly, not taking a break to breathe.

"Sam, stop. Calm down. I'll be right there. What's the address?"

She took a deep breath, "87 Thompson Street."

"Darling you're lucky. That's nearby where I am. I'll be right there Sam. Don't move okay?"

"Okay…", she said softly.

"Do you want me to stay on the line?"

"Um", she looked outside, the police cars pulling up to Jerry's street. "The police are here. They probably want me to talk to them—"

"Sam listen to me", he said in a more serious tone than before, "I know you didn't commit any murder, but the police will suspect you since you reported the crime. Don't let them suspect you, do you understand?"

Sam felt the tears fall on her face. She knew of the justice system and how the police investigations worked; even though she didn't do anything she would be the number one suspect anyway.

How did this night take a turn for the worst?

She gulped before nodding, "Okay", she said in a whisper.

"I'll be right there darling."

With that they hung up, and Sam walked towards the officers, her face tear-stricken and half of her mind still in shock.

"Miss, are you Samantha Simpson?"

Sam nodded, her breath shaky. Nothing felt right; the world was crumbling around her. The air was pressing tight against her skin, constricting her breath like a python wrapping around her neck tightly, forcing the air out of her lungs and trapping her in a mindless trance.

"How old are you?"

"… 19", she said in a trance like state. Another officer went inside to inspect the scene of the crime, while a few other officers were preserving the area by yellow "POLICE DO NOT CROSS" tape around the perimeter.

"Do you know who the deceased are?"

_I wish I didn't know them… That way it wouldn't hurt so much. _

But she only nodded again, "Jerry and Terrance Lewis. They are… were my uncles."

Sam looked at the neighborhood, wishing Tim would come already. Neighbors were gathered behind the tape, wondering what was going on, their mouths moving but Sam didn't hear _(didn't want to hear…_) any of them.

"Miss Simpson?"

She looked back at the officer, apologizing for being distant.

"When did you find the deceased?"

_The deceased. Because that's what they are Sam. __**Dead**__. _

"Just now."

Sam heard a few more cars pull up and when she did she looked up frantically, a smile breaking out when she saw a man coming out of a black car. She squinted her eyes and recognized him as Tim! He looked around and found her, sending her a small smile to know he was here.

"Do you have an alibi miss?"

The officer's words brought her out of her thoughts, and she froze, remembering Tim's words, remembering that she couldn't let them suspect her.

But the only way out of this was a solid alibi… and she didn't have one! Sure she spent the night out and texting Tim, but that wasn't proof enough for the police… oh no, oh no, oh no!

_How did this night turn horribly wrong? _

"Miss?"

Sam gulped and looked up at the officer. An alibi… What could I use—

She glanced at Tim.

Tim… he'd vouch for her wouldn't he?"

He was talking to a female officer, pointing at her and explaining something, and in seconds he was allowed to cross the tape and go by her side.

"Hey…" he said in a smooth voice, concerned for her well being. When his arms wrapped around her she fell into his grasp, all the night's events taking its toll on her. She let him wrap his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Excuse me, who are you?" the officer asked Tim, and he turned around and extended his hand for the officer to shake.

"Tim Scam; I'm Sam's boyfriend."

_Boyfriend? _She thought when she heard this, but figured it was probably because explaining their background of how they started to date would be too troublesome to explain to the officer.

"Sam was with me the whole night officer", she heard him say to the officer, she still being bundled up in his arms, "We were on a date when Sam's mom called her to tell her to visit her uncle Jerry who came back from town. But at that time we separated… which I see now was a mistake… and then Sam came here. You know the rest."

The officer nodded, content with the alibi Tim had provided for both of them. Although the officers had more questions, Tim explained to him that Sam was in no state of mind to answer his questions, which the officer complied with, soon leaving the two of them alone.

"Sam?" Tim asked quietly, looking down at the redhead jumbled up in his arms. She looked up at him, eyes teary and red, and he kissed her forehead before whispering helpful words of concern.

The night had taken a turn for the worst, Sam realized, but it didn't mean much now that Tim was here.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Wow that was long lol. This chapter ended up being a little more than 11 pages on Word… **

**But it's okay! Because you guys deserve to get a long drama-action filled chapter after my not updating for a long time.**

_**Pleaseeee **_**review though! Otherwise I may get discouraged again :(**

**Love,  
Ivy**


End file.
